disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Born to Kill you
Level: Thomas 9 ' '''Spell Resistance:' See Text ' You were born for this. Raised to do this. You were hand crafted and put through rigorous training since birth to complete this task. And. You. Will. As a full round action, you can focus the powers of the sun along with holy energies inward, or outward in your body. The results are described below. 'Inner Sanctum: Apex Predator:' When using the technique in this way, you absorb all of the light in the area into your body momentarily before allowing the light to emerge from you as purifying holy energy. While this technique is active in this way, you gain a +6 bonus to Strength and Charisma, as well as resistance 30 to Holy damage, and you are treated as a living creature for the purpose of spells, techniques, and enchantments that target undead. When dealt damage by Creatures of the undead type, the Outsider type, the Undead Subtype, or with an Evil alignment, you subtract an amount of damage equal to your level before damage reduction is applied, and if the attack was a melee attack they take 2d6 holy damage for striking you. You emit a holy glow out to 60 feet around you. If the darkness is a magical effect created by an undead it is purged within those 60 feet. You deal +2d6 holy damage on all attack rolls against Undead creatures. Creatures within 30 feet of you that gain their powers from a divine source are effected with a bless spell for the duration of this technique. You can choose to end this technique as a standard action, and if you do, all allies within 60 feet are effected by a False Life spell for the remainder of your duration, and creatures within the 60 feet that take damage from sunlight or other negative effects are treated as being in the sun for that round. This lasts for 1 round per 3 levels you possess. 'Outer Sanctum: Scintillating God's Head Cannon: '''When using the technique in this way, you forcefully expel all of the light and holy energy in the room from your mouth as a single beam of searing light. This projects a line 20 feet wide and 500 feet long. Creatures in the area must make a fortitude saving throw DC: 19+ Strength modifier or take normal damage as well as an additional 1d8 per level (Max 26d8). The damage dealt is holy. If this technique is used against an evil undead, it deals +2 damage per damage dice. If the target is a vampire, it cannot use the Mettle or improved Mettle abilities, cannot use effects such as spell turning, and it does not apply spell resistance, and if it uses an ability such as Psionic reflect, it does not reflect the attack and instead just makes it so he takes 1/2 damage instead of nothing. On a successful saving throw, you take 1/2 of the damage, and on a failed saving throw you take full damage and you are stunned for 1 round. In addition for 1d4 rounds you lose all profane bonuses, if any, that you possess. If the creature is a Vampire and fails it's save, it instead takes critical damage and the additional damage listed, and is treated as if effected by sunlight for one round as well as taking the previous listed effects. After the attack resolves, the area of the breath weapon is treated as the area of a Consecrate spell.